Spiral
by snickers3339
Summary: Just when you thought you knew somebody, their secrets unravel before your eyes. What are you going to do when you're the only who can save them? Moliver. Rated M for substance usage, strong language, and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned any of this, you'd be reading it? Er.. No. You'd be watching it!**

**A/N: All stories are on a hiatus until I work things out with this one. :)**

**This is rated M for substance usage, strong language, and sexual themes.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Lights flash, and the music is blaring through the over sized speakers. The sound of laughter is contagious, and people swish around their little red plastic cups with questionable drinks.

It's the party of the year and everybody is there. What better way to unwind after Junior year? It's the time -one of the only times- where there are no labels and everybody can get along without being judged. There are no geeks, no jocks, no preps, no populars-- Just _people_ mingling together. Secrets are revealed freely, and they're not going to be remembered in the morning.

People are hooking up wherever one might look. Lips and bodies are so tightly intertwined, no air is able to escape. There's bare skin touching where bare skin should not and hands wander to places once forbidden. There's that light smell of arousal mixed with alcohol and sweat. Minds are too hazy to comprehend the sweltering heat caused by overloads of pulsating bodies with an excess of body heat being interchanged.

The sound of fun rings about, echoing off walls, shining on faces.

The relief of having finished final exams and having passed them is the cause of the exuberant actions, and perhaps some actions that maybe would be regretted later.

Everyone, being too caught up in their own worlds of partying and drinking are unaware of one's upcoming and desastrous demise.

"Yo, Stewart, we got some stuff back here-- Uh.. You wanna give it a go with some other people?" -the sentence that ignites the fuse to her destruction- is uttered ever so casually.

Miley Stewart shrugs, a bit blanked out from the alcohol she's consumed and is unaccustomed to.

A thought provided by her conscience floats into her slightly befuddled mind: _This could be dangerous._

She frowns. Her life was going downhill -- Her grades were slipping, her fame was diminishing and the pressures of university were too much for her to handle. She felt like she was expected to do more than she was capable of, and that nobody could help her.

_I'm just gonna try it once. Just to see what it's like. It's not like something I'll ever see again after tonight._

And while the wiles of the devil invade her mind, she shrugs once more, as a reassurance to herself and a confirmation to the question.

"Sure, why not?"

Isn't it interesting how things always come down to three words when making a crucial decision in your life?

_I love you-- _Those words end up being the basis of a strong, serious relationship, but then they could also leave you hanging, wishing that the other would just reciprocate.

_Yes, I will-- _Those could be a response to many questions-- and it will lead into one of those paths in life.

_Yes, I do-- _The binding of marriage, or maybe something not so drastic.

Now, _'Sure, why not' _will join the list, but it may not necessarily be what you'd want or expect.

And the rest of the world continues spinning at a regular pace, while one's life starts it's rapid spiral downwards.

* * *

_Yay. :) Prologue done. Hopefully I can get the first chapter up soon. Oh, and sorry this was really short. :D Chapters will be longer fer sher. :)_


	2. Here's How It Goes

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned any of this, you'd be reading it? Er.. No. You'd be watching it!**

**A/N: Enjoy. This is quite long, so expect this length from now onwards.**

**

* * *

**

****

**Review shout outs and replies:**

**i) Ahahaha. Yes, anonymous reviewers. I saw you reviewing this in the library. xD Silly people. :D**

**ii) Pointofnoreturn55 : I NEED THAT SCENE FROM YOU! I TOLD YOU! We are writing it together. If you read this, bring it so we can slack off in Geo. xD**

**iii) Thanks Alexa! xD Haha, Lexi Fly. :)**

**iv) Mariah, you know how to say everything in a few words. :) Thanks for the review.**

**v) Kaylee! Ahahaha. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see your reviews. :) Thanks for the kind words. :D**

**vi) blissinkay : hey, thanks! Yes, it was a cool party. You see, I've never been to one of those types of parties before, so I was just speculating. :)**

**vii) MileyFan2492: Well, the wait is over! yay!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One : Here's How It Goes  
**

If she was trashed, she didn't let it show through. She confidently ambled after the two guys she didn't remember the names of. She followed them into a dark lit room trying to remember the path she took.

_Living room, hallway, kitchen, another hallway, back room--_

"In," a voice rasped. She smelled the faint lingering smell of old cigarettes mixed with the odour of fresh alcohol. The air within the room was thicker, and the atmosphere was uncomfortably hot. She tugged at the neck of her shirt with her right hand, fanning herself with her other.

There was a dim light that showered the room and it's occupants in a comfortable, warming glow. Miley thought she recognized a few people here and there, some from her class, and some from different grades. Then again, she also thought that there was a peculiar tilting sensation happening with each step she took.

A rough hand grabbed her forearm, pulling her down on a plush leather couch. The backs of her legs exposed by the cutoff shorts stuck uncomfortably to the hot leather, and she winced, trying various methods to rid herself of the irritation. Upon crossing her legs into a semi-comfortable position, she took note - as much as her blurry vision permitted - of her surroundings. The aforementioned light was illuminating a sleek coffee table, covered with short little rows of white powder. Blurry little strips of white.

"I guess we'll go one at a time."

Sounds of agreement echoed around the room.

Miley looked up, trying to place the voice. She didn't think she recognised it. It was foreign to her mind of familiarity.

"Virgins first," somebody to her left said, nudging her shoulder forward. Other people laughed at the double meaning, while others remained silent. She could feel pairs of eyes, peering through the dark, from places unseen to her own eyes. They were all looking, and she hesitantly lowered herself to the floor.

"This--" She coughed, trying to make her voice as normal and flawless as possible. "This is s-safe right?" she asked, praying they didn't notice her stutter.

They noticed, and she could feel the glare of teeth, pointing in her direction. A more feminine hand touched her shoulder with a gentler caress, and a more soothing voice reached her ears.

"Don't worry," the voice said. "Just... Inhale it. You'll love the feeling after. Trust me."

That was enough to send her to the side of no-return. She needed release. She needed some sort of key to open the door to happier times. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she could feel the alcohol clouding her vision again.

It was soothing, even though it hurt her nose so. The way her body instantly relaxed as the drug started it's short trip to her brain.

The guys around her chuckled at her consistent sneezing. She managed a weak smile, swiping at her nose quickly.

"First times a bitch," one guy chuckled, who she pegged as Jay. Or Ray-- Something with an -ay at the end.

She leaned back on the couch. Life was good. Life was great.

"That was different," she stated, her voice suddenly clear and strong. There was a clinking of glass, and a beer bottle was placed into her hands.

"Bottoms up, everybody!"

Everyone started chugging down the alcohol. Unconciously, it was comparable to a drinking contest.

* * *

Lilly stumbled across the wide expanse of the dancefloor -previously a living room- to come face to face with a very drunkened Ashley Dewitt.

She gripped the shorter girl's shoulder, steadying her swaying form. "Have you seen Miley?!" she shouted over the music.

"You think I'm _ugly_?!" she questioned, narrowing her already dilated eyes at Lilly accusingly.

Lilly itched to say _yes. _It was one of those moments where she completely agreed with Ashley for once_, _but she refrained, wanting to leave the already going out of control party. She didn't plan on leaving without Miley, either.

"No! Have you seen _Miley?_!"

"Who?"

"I-- Ugh. Never mind," she muttered, and left the giggling girl wobbling on her own two feet. "Where could she be?" she said under her breath, eyes searching.

* * *

Miley fumbled with the doorknob, before throwing the door open, and gratefully taking in large amounts of the fresh, cold air.

She bounced on the balls of her feet happily, before frowning at the excess of noises invading her eardrums all at once.

A shout and a loud splash as somebody fell into the pool, acquainted by the sounds of loud, obnoxious laughter. Fast paced music played in the background, and yet, considering the loudness of it, there was strange muffled sound to everything.

"Miley?"

Someone's fingers tapped her shoulder. Miley turned to see that the fingers belonged to a tall male figure engulfed in the shadows.

She cocked her head to one side in question. "Uh - Yes?"

"Miley," the voice repeated. She squinted, thinking that she recognized that voice from the room, and wondering when he would step out of the darkness so she could catch a glimpse of his face.

Instead, his hand pulled her _into _the darkness, where the music blared noisily from the gigantic speakers.

"Dance with me," he rasped, and she felt his breath, hot and smelling like alcohol on her cheek. It seemed more of a command than a request, but she shrugged it off, nodding. Figuring he probably couldn't see her as well, she uttered a soft "Yes," and placed her hands upon his shoulders.

Normally, she'd be a bit apprehensive of a guy this straightforward, especially one that was already putting his hands on her waist and hips boldly.

Not tonight, because she was intrigued by this mystery-- It was like the drug. It was exhilarating, and breathtaking to see this mystery, and she hoped she'd see more--

She inhaled sharply as his hips collided with hers, and found herself completely pressed against him where no air could pass.

"I-- Uh--"

He chuckled, and she shut her mouth, wanting more of it.

Before tonight, she had been so convinced that she was infatuated with Oliver-- But this--

She gasped once more, as hand slipped up to her neck, brushing her skin there, making goosebumps arise, even though the air was warm.

"Nice dancing with you, Miley," he whispered, sounding distracted. She felt his breath, hot against her cheek and neck once more.

She was about to say something when Lilly's excited, loud voice sounded in her ear. "MILEY! There you are!"

She wrenched herself away from her mystery man. His hand grazed her lower back and she thought she felt it brush against her backside. It was gone in a flash, however. She thought she caught a glimpse of a smile on his darkened profile, but she couldn't be too sure because he was gone.

"Miley?" Lilly's voice was clear again. It seemed like she was asking a question. "Are you alright?" A hand touched her forehead. "You're really warm."

"I'm fine," she said, giggling happily. She tangled her arm with Lilly's cheerfully. "Where to?"

"I was thinking we could go home."

"Go home?" Miley gasped. "But I'm having so much fun." She pouted right in Lilly's face. "Can we stay? Pleeeassse?"

"Oh God. Your breath--" Lilly waved a hand in front of her face. "--You are definitely drunk."

"And you're not?" Miley accused, glaring teasingly.

"Probably not as much as you. Come on, I'm calling Oliver to take us home--"

"--OOH! _Oliver!_ YAY!"

"Miley, calm down!" Lilly laughed slightly, tugging her best friend. "Wow, you're really drunk."

Miley frowned, "I'm not drunk!" She twirled a perfect 360 on the spot, finishing with a flourish and smiling cheekily at Lilly. "See?"

"Did you have drugs or something?" Lilly asked jokingly, still tugging her along. "Look, we have to go. It's really late, and the cops could arrive any minute."

"_Fiiiine_."

Lilly pulled Miley out into the cold California night, and they walked - skipped on Miley's part - down the block to their designated drop-off and pick-up spot. Lilly extracted her cellphone from the pocket of her jeans and hit the speeddial for Oliver's number.

A muffled, drowsy "Hello", greeted her.

"Hey. Can-- Do you think you can pick us up now?"

"Lilly, it's like 2 in the morning. I assumed you already got a ride. I'm sleeping," he emphasized slowly, irritation seeping into his tone.

"Come on. Miley's pretty wasted. What if she gets into trouble?" Lilly faked a gasp, still smiling as Miley sat on the sidewalk, crossed her legs and waited patiently. "Oh my, what if she goes home with some_ random_ guy--"

"I'm coming _right now_," came a loud response. "_Don't_ move! And get Miley away from every guy in the area!"

"Aw, thanks Oliver. We'll be waiting on the corner of 83rd."

He grunted, annoyed, and she heard shuffling and drawers opening and closing. "Bye," he said, clicking the phone off.

Lilly sat next to Miley, who had started rocking back and forth. She looked at her best friend, under the light of the street lamp, and was surprised to see a single tear on the face of her best friend who had just been happily skipping and laughing.

"Miley! You-- What's wrong?"

Miley sniffled, offering a smile. "I-- Do you think I'm a bad person, Lilly?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I-- I shouldn't have come to this party- I think--"

"--No, Miley-- You need to unwind. You've been so stressed--"

Miley cut her off, her eyes widening a little. "I think I did something really bad."

"Miley, it's okay that you drank some alcohol--"

"--I did something bad," she muttered, turning away. "I did something _really _bad." She turned her head a little, looking at Lilly forlornly. "And -- I kinda don't regret it. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Look, you're just tired. You normally don't have mood swings like this.. Besides, whatever you did, I'm sure it wasn't _horrible_. You're just over thinking it."

"I--" Miley sighed, not finishing her sentence. "I guess you're right," she whispered. "Thank you for taking me out tonight, Lilly. You're right. I _needed_ it."

"Don't you worry, Miley. Everything's gonna look up from now on."

Lilly managed to get Miley back to a hyper mood, not wanting her to be upset when Oliver came, as to avoid accusations and questioning from his overprotective personality.

A car pulled up beside them, coming to a clean stop.

"I shouldn't be driving so late," Oliver muttered as he got out the car to help Miley off the ground.

"_Oliverr_," she whined. "Lilly thinks I'm drunk!" She pressed her forehead against his abruptly. "Do _you_ think I'm drunk?"

He inhaled sharply, willing himself not to look at how close in proximity they suddenly were.

"Uh-- I don't think you're drunk," he said, nervously pulling away. Lilly rolled her eyes, pinching his arm painfully. "Ow! I mean-- Yeah-- Miley, you're _kinda_ drunk. We should get you home."

Miley grumbled, allowing him to steer her into the backseat and quietly sat still permitting him to buckle her in like a child.

"You're so blind, lover boy," Lilly murmured to him, once they closed the back door. Oliver walked to the driver's side, not bothering to open Lilly's door for her. "You have to tell her soon."

"We're not having this conversation now." He looked up. "You let her get drunk!"

"I was elsewhere!"

"I don't see you drunk!"

"Look Oliver, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself!"

"You promised me you'd look out for her!"

"Why are you acting like you're her fucking dad?! Even if you were her boyfriend, you're being _way _too uptight about this!"

He slammed his hand on the hood of the car. "You know I care about her, Lilly!"

"So do I! It's not my fault that you decided to be a prick and not come to the party! Maybe you should have been the one there to watch over her every move like a baby! Oh wait a minute, she's going to be _seventeen _soon!" Lilly got into the car quickly, before he could retort, and slammed it with a strong force. Oliver followed, mimicking her actions, and they both huffed, looking straight ahead.

Miley sniffed a little from the backseat alerting both their attention. "Were you two fighting over me?" she asked quietly, looking saddened by the quarrel.

Oliver sighed, shaking his head. "No-- Miley, it's okay. We'll talk about this another time. You need rest."

"Okay." She pressed her heated forehead against the cool glass pane. "Whatever you say, Ollie."

And three pairs of eyes were a little watery the whole ride home.

* * *

_I kinda got my internet back, and I kinda didn't. We'll see. I'll probably update on Tuesdays, Wednesdays or Thursdays. :) _

_Comments or thoughts? AKA Reviews?  
_


	3. Slipping

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned any of this, you'd be reading it? Er.. No. You'd be watching it!**

**A/N: Some things may seem OOC. Well of course.. hence.. drugs and all, but just saying. :)**

**I won't be doing a review shout out this chapter, but I'll do it next chapter, so badger me with questions, or reply to these ones: **

**What are your thoughts about the Hannah Montana movie, and the upcoming finale of the show? Will you still be reading HM fanfiction once the show ends?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Slipping  
**

**--  
**

_"We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our _future._" - George Bernard Shaw  
_

**--  
**

You can just stop here, Oliver," Lilly said monotonously. "I'm staying the night, and we don't want to wake Mr. Stewart."

Grim-faced and without a word, Oliver brought the car to a stop, resting his hands on the steering wheel idly.

"Come on Miles, we'd best get going," Lilly called, getting out of the car.

She rapped on Miley's window. "Miley, wake up!" Lilly groaned, after receiving no response and wrenched open Miley's car door. She was tired, frustrated, and she needed some sleep. "Come on, Miley! It was like.. A five-minute ride!" Miley's head had been initially resting against the window, and now, her body fell, limp like a rag doll against Lilly.

Lilly grumbled, pulling Miley out of the car. Considering she was still limp, she started to worry. "What-- What the hell?" Miley's body remained strangely immobile, her limbs dangling uselessly and unmoving. "Oliver!" she yelled out desperately. "Some help here? I think--"

"What's wrong?" he asked, swivelling around in his seat.

"I don't know, you prick, get over here! Miley's hurt... Or something!"

It took him under 10 seconds to suddenly appear at their sides, pulling Miley into his own arms.

"Miley! Wake up! She-- Is she breathing?!" Oliver put his ear down to Miley's ear and mouth, waiting, holding his breath.

There was a pause as Lilly's heartrate accelerated, and she waited.

"Well? Is she?" Lilly demanded.

Oliver sighed in relief. "Yeah. Thank God," he breathed. "I think she passed out or something. I'll help you carry her there, make sure you get some cold water and a towel."

"Do you need help?"

"I think I can do it myself, thanks."

"I was just trying to be nice, Oliver. Don't worry. I'm not going to take your precious away from you."

"She can _hear_ you!" he whisper-yelled, kicking the car door closed.

"She's _unconscious_!" Lilly whisper-yelled back. She took the keys from Oliver and proceeded to lock the car door securely.

"She _wouldn't _be if you had just kept a _God-damn_ eye on her. God, how much alcohol did she _drink_?!"

Lilly remained silent, probably for the best, as Oliver was in a bad mood.

They had been fighting a lot since they had noticed that Miley wasn't... Miley anymore. Their once-strong friendship crumbled a little at the edges, making an unstable foundation, as they both fought to get Miley to be herself again.

She hadn't been herself since the last Hannah bomb, where she failed to reach the top 100 on the Billboards. Where critics criticized and the haters truly came out and bashed her left right and center. Consoling words from her father, telling her that all fame dies down eventually - Those words had _no _effect whatsoever. That was when she had realized that Hannah was losing her fame, her popularity, and just recently, she had decided to go on a much awaited and needed extended '_break_'.

This _break _consisted of missing classes, slipping grades, and uncompleted homework. Clearly the lack of Hannah - The lack of motivation had it's toll, and this was the hard price. The question was how the hell was she going to realize that Hannah was fictional and that's all she ever would be?

They carefully unlocked the Stewart's front door using a spare key Lilly had, and tiptoed upstairs, Oliver still insisting on going with them.

"Get some water, Lils - We'll need to try to get her up."

"Alright," she whispered, moving slowly into Miley's washroom. The sound of a tap could be heard as Oliver gently lay Miley down on her bed, his arms lingering around her middle a second longer than necessary and his lips hovered over her forehead, his body aching for that little contact.

Instead, he pulled back, opting for casually brushing her hair back with his fingers, ignoring the electric shocks in his stomach.

"Here," Lilly said, handing Oliver a glass of water and a cold, wet towel.

Oliver dabbed the towel on Miley's face and neck, waiting for a reaction.

Lilly felt irritation seep through her.

"That's not how you fucking wake up a sleeping person, Oliver," she snapped softly. She knew Miley would hate her in the morning, but it was needed. "Okay, keep that towel handy."

_SPLASH_

It took a split-second's worth of quick thinking. There was a flurry of movement, and then a tumble of bodies on the bed.

"..."

"Oh shit," Oliver cursed, trying to get off Miley. He had fallen over her when Lilly had slapped her hand over Miley's mouth to stop her scream, shoving him in the process.

The trio groaned almost simultaneously.

"Is she awake?" Lilly asked, pulling Oliver up.

"Umphh..."

"Yeah, she's awake." Oliver stood awkwardly. "Uhm. Well..." He stuffed his fists into his pockets. "Well-- I'll go now. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon. Or.." He checked his watch. "This afternoon."

Miley mumbled something, rolled over and promptly started snoring.

Lilly rolled her eyes, throwing some blankets over Miley's sleeping form, and letting herself fall onto the very comfortable mattress beside Miley's bed.

Lilly dreamed of rainbows and happier times.

That night, Miley dreamed of dark places, shadows whispering, and the ominous sound of silence.

_Fear._

* * *

A mass of brown curls shifted, and an uncomfortable groan rose from beneath the piled up blankets.

Miley groaned, her throat sore, her nose stuffed, and her stomach churning with a certain desperation. She shot up, ignoring the blood rushing to her head and bolted to the bathroom, thankfully reaching the toilet bowl before she could hurl chunks across the floor.

"That's gross," mumbled a sleepy voice from her side. She chanced a glance at the door, seeing a blurry image of Lilly leaning against the doorframe. She wished she could see whatever disapproving look was on her face.

Her response was turning back to the toilet bowl and emptying the alcohol from her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

_'Just peachy' _was her internal, snide response. What came out, however, was: "_Uhnnhh..._"

"I'll get some water," her best friend mumbled, dragging her feet off.

Miley wanted to tell her it was okay - That she didn't want her to feel like she was taking care of her, but another hurl of vomit escaped her mouth and into the W.C.

_'Finally,' _she thought, once the need to throw up ceased, and it was easier to breathe and swallow.

Just in time, Lilly brought a cup of water, and some Tylenol.

"You didn't have to get it," Miley said, her voice sounding strangely hollow to her. "But thank you," she mumbled, trying to sound as sincere as possible. She stood up, flushing the toilet as she went and went to the sink, splashing water on her face and washing her mouth out. She gratefully took the water, deciding on not taking the Tylenol.

_'What difference would that make from what you did last night?' _a snide voice said, prodding her mind.

She stood stalk-still for a moment, shocked. Lilly had already left, thankfully.

_Shocked_, but not _scared_.

A few years ago, heck even a few months ago, she would have been terrified and _appalled_ at the mere _thought_ of drugs.

To think that now, she was automatically thinking about seeking out those drugs.

"No," she breathed, gripping the counter a little tighter. She sent a nasty glare at herself, hating what she knew she was becoming. She leaned back a little, putting her hands in the back pockets of the shorts she was still wearing from yesterday.

Her fingers brushed a crumpled, warm piece of paper. She frowned, stopping her rocking motion, and turned, taking it out of her pocket.

_818-555-6712 _- _call me. I have what you need. That is, if you really need it. ;) --Davis  
_

Goosebumps erupted on her arm as she thought of that marvelous stranger.

_Davis. _His name was _Davis._

Last night--

"Miley?" Lilly cocked her head to one-side, eyes tired, but wary. "What's that?"

Miley automatically crumpled up the piece of paper in her hands. "N-nothing. Why?"

Lilly's piercing blue eyes met her own mellow blue, and they had a staring match with the thought of lies and deceit fly between them.

_'She knows, she knows, she knows', _Miley thought to herself, biting her tongue.

Lilly shrugged, and moved forward to turn on the sink and splash her own face with water.

And Miley exhaled in relief.

She never needed to know.

_Never._

"I'm going to take a shower, 'kay, Lil? Just.. Uhm.. Just get whatever you want for breakfast. I think daddy already left for his jog."

Lilly said something happily at the mention of food, and left Miley there, rubbing her temples, trying to get the aching feeling out of her head. She knew it was something other than a headache though. It was the throbbing feeling of wanting to relive the joy and happiness she had suddenly felt last night - That stress-free feeling. Elation.

_I have what you need._

Miley peered around the doorframe, making sure Lilly was actually gone, before dashing into her room and grabbing her cellphone.

_One _phone call wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Five, five, five, six, seven, one, two," she murmured, keeping her eyes trained on the miniature pad.

_Brrrrriinnggg. Brrrrriinnggg._

"_Hey, you've reached my voicemail. Leave a message, and I'll get back to you._"

Miley bit her lip.

She glanced at the paper.

_I have what you need._

"Hey, uhm... Davis? It's Miley. Miley Stewart. You know, from the party yesterday? I was wondering..."

* * *

He clicked the phone shut, upon hearing the message he already knew he was going to get.

"_I need them. Just a little. Please. Call me back._"

A smirk graced his thin lips, and he parted them blow out a stream of smoke rings.

He had rings under his eyes, a nose with tissue so worn and thin, and lips that spoke soft words to entice people in. He had deep-set eyes, dark, glittering. He knew he was practically irresistible. He knew that he could have almost every girl he wanted.

He knew he could draw anybody in.

It was all for the money. All business.

"Hey Davis, who was that?"

The man named Davis, smiled, showing surprisingly white teeth.

"I have a new client. It's the one we've been waiting for, Charlie."

"You're sure?" Charlie asked skeptically. "Is it gonna be just another rich Malibu kid who'll eventually tire out and check into rehab?"

Davis' eyes darkened a shade, and his smirk widened.

"Does the name, _Hannah Montana_ ring a bell?"

* * *

_merci pour votre attention. :) _

_Review please. :)  
_


End file.
